dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Fel
'Overview' The race of Fel conflicts directly with the race of Man in that they believe themselves to be the first race to walk on two legs and be given the gift of creation. Valued for their greater flexibility, speed, and dexterity than mankind, as well as being one of the strongest magically gifted furrs, Man has kept a large percentage of this race in captivity for as long as history has been recorded. Fel are one of the most highly valued slaves on the market, and for this, are constantly conflicting and warring with the race of man. There is an interesting thing about long periods of war, captivity, and feuding between two races, however. The more one tries to best the other, the more they become like one another, and so of all the races of furr, the Fel are the most Man-like in their culture, attire, traditions, and habits. A forbidden magic amongst the free, Fel are the creators of the Rewrite spell, which erases a mind, in part or in whole, and rewrites it to the desires of another. For this reason,' ComDob' both keeps Fel-slaves on staff, and employs the entirely man-loyal to its ranks as erasers, trainers, and keepers, knowing that they can bend the powerful will of the aershaa to their liking. 'Physique & Appearance' Fel are a very lean, flexible race of furr, able to (quite literally) bend over backwards and dodge obstacles that other races of two-leg are incapable of. They inherited the extra vertebrae in their spines from the cat DNA they are composed of, as well as the lose skin that allows them to turn and attack or defend themselves in a struggle, even when in an enemy's grasp. Something to note is that Fel of the Tundra breed, either half or full-blood, cannot taste or properly digest sugars, much like cats of Earth. 'Coloration' Remember that Fel are naturally colored in cat-like markings when chosing the variation of the colors below. 'Attire' Unlike most furrs, Fel are strictly against living entirely in the nude. At least some articles of clothing are worn, typically to cover the nether-regions of the body, with a full outfit preferred for most of Felkind. Fel dress much like lower-class humans, in simple cotton and linen fabrics, typically simple shirts, skirts, and rope-tied trousers. Mages tend to dress more extravagantly than the common Fel, known to accessorize with runed bracers, anklets, vests, and/or cloaks. Unlike man, however, Fel clothing isn't very gender specific, and shoes are non-existent. Feet are either partially wrapped with cloth, or left bare. 'Temperament' Fel are as varied as the sea is wide, ranging from quiet scholars to bloodthirsty savages, all depending on the situation of the individual. 'Society & Dwellings' Free Fel prefer to live amongst their own kind, but can be found widespread across dreyrull in many mixed communities. In communities primarily Fel-dominated, however, you'll find the buildings very similar to human villages, being built of either timber or stone-and-morter, depending on what's available to that area, with simple thatched rooves weighted and bound by twine and stone. Fel are one of the few species of furr to keep libraries - or, rather, a library. There is one massive library, the Thrice-Sought Library, towards the central-west of Hasseran, run entirely by a village of Fel and guarded heavily. It holds tomes of magic, history, lore, herbology, encyclopedias, and a few - but very valued - works of fiction. 'Culture & Religion' Free Fel are avid believers in the furr-version of Draiah, seeing the tale of Draiah's Blessing to be history, rather than lore. It is more common for Fel raised in captivity, however, to follow variants of the Heroshian lore of man's fashioning, often believing that God created Fel alongside Mankind as equals, and that Man had betrayed His word. Fel are the creators and keepers of the Skydog Festival, a festival honoring aerkind on the ' Wide Eyes of Kirias' (when the moons are full), when the air is mild and the flowers are at their brightest. It greatly resembles Earth's Chinese Newyear festivities, although not marking the turn of a new year. Intricate dances dressed in aershaa costumes, either single-bodied, or long and giant manned by multiple furrs, are accompanied by displays of magic and music in a night-celebration strung with lanterns, filled with savory and sweet foods, and sought by fun-seekers and merchants alike. Though smaller versions of this festival may happen throughout Dreyrull, the largest one, and where the festival originated, is in the village nearest the Thrice-Sought library, known only as Graywhisker. 'Naming' Fel do not have a particular naming system or ritual, though they do not keep last names, instead adressing themselves as Son-of-(Father) or Daughter-of-(Mother). They follow the Dreyrullian standard names, which fall under what we would call high-fantasy names without hyphens or breaks. Some of their names resemble Human names, but with their conflict with Mankind, they tend to avoid these names at all cost, unless raised in captivity. 'Growth & Aging' Fel grow and age like Mankind. A Fel is considered an adult when reaching the age of 15 in society, though they do not reach full maturity until 18-21. They can live up to 80 years. 'Magics' Fel are one of the most diverse species of furr in terms of what type of magic they are able to command. All depending on up-bringing and masters, they can take on just about any mage class, excluding the shiftmage class and sub-classes. Remember - any furr can only take on one mage class. Category:furrs Category:Playable Races Category:Furr Species